Love Rekindled
by Princess Star Neko
Summary: Shortly after the final battle against Vegnagun, Lenne and Shuyin were offered a second chance at life by being reborn on Spira. Will these two lovers meet again, and have their love rekindled once more?


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Final Fantasy X-2_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Summary:_** Shortly after the final battle against Vegnagun, Lenne and Shuyin were offered a second chance at life by being reborn on Spira. Will these two lovers meet again, and have their love rekindled once more?

**_Love Rekindled_**  
Prologue: Rebirth  
By: Princess Star Neko  


Lenne and Shuyin flew together in the Farplane, their transparent figures holding hands, lost in their own worlds as they stared at each other.

"I still can't believe that we're ___finally_ together again, Lenne," Shuyin said, as the two finally came to a stop in front of a field of flowers as pyreflies flew around them, he smiled at Lenne happily as his hand tightened it's grip on hers, as he pulled her into a tight hug, "After all these centuries, we're ___finally_ together again. I've ___missed_ you ___so_ much Lenne."

"I've missed you too, Shuyin," Lenne said smiling happily, as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they hugged each other, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting all these years."

"It was worth it, now that we're finally back together again, and I have you back in my arms," Shuyin said, as he pulled away from Lenne and looked down at her heart shaped face as he pulled away, raising a hand to brush away a stray strand of hair from her eyes, "We have the rest of eternity to be together."

"___Actually_, you don't." an unfamiliar voice suddenly said, startling the two lovers, and breaking them apart to search for the source of the voice, "The two of you ___won't_ be staying in the Farplane for much longer."

Lenne and Shuyin both turned in the direction they heard the voice come from, in time to see a small swarm of pyreflies started to swirl around and take the shape of a young boy with tanned skin dressed in purple robes and a hood.

"What do you mean by ___that_ remark, kid? Who the hell are you!" Shuyin demanded as he pulled Lenne behind him protectively, as he glared down at the boy, "Lenne and I are staying together no matter what ___anyone_ says."

"Shuyin, calm down. I know who he is." Lenne said as she tugged on Shuyin's sleeve to get his attention, before waving a hand at the boy, "That's Bahamut."

"The Aeon?" Shuyin asked as he looked confusedly at Lenne for a second before realization hit him, as he stared at the young boy in shock, "Oh, it's ___you_!"

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, Shuyin," Bahamut said, as he took a step forward, "The last time we met, you cursed the other Aeon's and myself into being evil."

"If it wasn't for Yuna and her friends there is no telling what would have happened if we hadn't been stopped." Another voice said.

Lenne and Shuyin both turned again to see more of the Aeon's appear in human form around the two.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't let you guys get in the way of my plans back then," Shuyin said, sounding sheepish as a slight blush crept up to his cheeks, "I'm ___really_ sorry about what I did. But you guys still haven't answered my question."

"Yes." Lenne commented as she looked around at the Aeon's with confusion on her features, "Why won't we be staying in the Farplane? Where will we go if not here?"

"That's easy to answer." Anima said as she walked over to the group, her dress flowing behind her as she walked, "Both of you are to be sent off to be reborn into brand new lives."

"Reborn! Not now! We can't!" Shuyin exclaimed, his eyes widening shock at the news, "Why are we going to be reborn? It's too soon... Is this because of what I did? Then leave Lenne alone and punish me."

"Don't see this as a punishment, Shuyin," Shiva said as she sat down on the ground, "but as a second chance at the life that was taken from you a thousand years ago."

"It's past time for you guys to be reborn anyway." Cindy commented as she stepped forward with her sisters, and sat on the ground with her legs crossed, "A thousand years is a long time for any soul to be still around, it's time for the two of you to rest and start over."

"Your not the only ones who are being sent off," Ifrit said, as he took his place next to Bahamut and Shiva, as he looked the couple over with a critical eye, "so don't take it so personally."

"Nearly all of the people from Zanarkand who were used by Yu Yevon to create the Ultimate Summoning," Cindy said, as she appeared with her sisters, "that kept bringing back Sin every time it was defeated have already to pass onto their next lives."

"Now it's the two of you are next to go." Sandy said, as she stepped forward.

"But... Can't we have more time! We were just reunited with one another," Shuyin pleaded as he looked at the Aeon's with a panicked look on his face, "and now your saying we're going to be separated again!"

"Don't worry so much, the two of you will be together," Yojimbo said as he stepped forward, with his dog trailing behind him, "Though it ___might_ take some time..."

"Even though you won't remember one another, you'll probably meet again someday."

Shuyin looked like he was about to argue some more, but stopped when he felt Lenne's restraining hand on his shoulder, and turned his attention back to her.

"Shuyin, it's okay," Lenne said simply, as her gaze met his own, as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "It's okay..."

"Lenne?" Shuyin said, a pleading tone his voice when he saw the resigned look on her face, and his eyes widen in shock, "Don't tell me you agree with them!"

"We deserve this chance to finally rest." Lenne said, as she gave the former blitzball player a warm smile, as she reached up to brush a strand of hair from his eyes, "Let's take this chance to start over again in new lives."

"But they should have let us have more time with each other before springing ___this_ on us," Shuyin countered as he sent glares at all of the gathered former Aeons, before turning his gaze back to Lenne, "We deserve more time than ___this_ after what we've been through!"

"Hey, don't blame us. We're just the messengers." Yojimbo snapped, as he glared back at Shuyin, his voice sounding a bit peeved as he spoke, "If it were up to us, I think ___some_ of us would just leave the two of you alone."

"What's ___so_ important that we ___have_ to go back to Earth ___right_ this second?" Shuyin demanded, his scowl deepening as he looked at all of the Aeon's gathered, "It shouldn't matter ___when_ we go as long as we get there right?"

"We can't tell you the exact reason why the two of you have to go back, except that there's going to be trouble heading to Spira soon," Cindy said as she stepped forward and stood directly in front of Shuyin, "but you're both needed back on Earth for what's going to come."

"What! So we're to go back only to die again when this 'new evil' shows up!" Shuyin demanded incredulously, "Forget it! Why not just leave us dead and be done with it?"

"There's the probability that you ___might_ survive," Bahamut said calmly as Shuyin ranted.

"Why us then? Why can't one of the others you sent back do it?" Shuyin demanded.

"I don't want to lose you again now that I've got you back," Shuyin said in a whiny voice as he looked back into Lenne's brown eyes, "It's not fair that we have to be separated again now of all times, After what we went through we deserve some rest."

"It's your fault that Spira's going to be facing this new evil to begin with," Yojimbo thundered, his rapidly declining patience finally having worn thin, as he glared at the other spirit, "If you..."

"Yojimbo..." Shiva said with a warning tone in her voice as she glared over at the former mercenary turned Aeon.

"What are you talking about?" Lenne asked. "When ___brainiac_ here decided to cause havoc in his search for you, Lenne, he disturbed the Farplane's balance," Yojimbo said as he shot the scowling Shuyin a dark look before turning his gaze back to Lenne, "It became so unstable that something managed to get out into the real world to be reborn."

"...Fine, if that's what you want us to do, we'll do it," Shuyin said, as a petulant look appeared on his face, that made him look like a sad child who had just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Well then, now that's settled we can..." Yojimbo said, only to be interrupted by Shuyin again.

"Wait a minute give us a second more before you do anything." Shuyin demanded, not waiting for their response before he grabbed hold of Lenne's hand and pulled her along, "I want to talk to Lenne one last time."

"Shuyin?" Lenne said, as she looked at the blonde in confusion as soon as they were out of earshot of the Aeons, gasping in surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a tight bone crushing hug.

"I just wanted to tell you, even if I can't remember you anymore," Shuyin said as he continued holding tightly onto Lenne's body, before finally pulling away from her to hold her at arms length as he stared at her, "If I can help it, I'll find a way to find you again if it takes me another thousand years and lifetimes."

"I'll never forgive you if you don't." Lenne said as she raised a hand to lightly touch Shuyin's face, as she looked up into his dark blue eyes, "We've waited a thousand years to be together, so what's a few more years?"

"I'll be waiting for you," Lenne whispered back as she returned the hug with her own, as they made their way back to the Aeon's who were still standing where they had last left them.

"Are you ready to go?" Bahamut asked.

"Yes we are," Lenne said, as she took one last look at Shuyin, and saw the determined nod he gave her when their eyes met, and turned back to face the Aeons, "Send us back."

* * *

Besaid Island, 9 months later

It's been ten months since Vegnagun's defeat, and Yuna's reunion with Tidus. Within weeks of their being reunited the two lovebirds were married in a huge ceremony on Besaid island.

Now months later, Yuna was in labor giving birth to her first child as a midwife knelt between her legs. Tidus stood at her side holding her hand as he tried to comfort her, while trying to not cry out in pain when her grip on his hand kept tightening with each contraction.

"Tidus! I ___swear_ this is the ___last_ time I'm ___letting_ you ___do_ this to ___me_!" Yuna shrieked as she squeezed her husband's hand tightly as another contraction hit her body, causing her to cry out in pain, "When this is ___over_ I'm going to..."

_Where did she learn words like that?_ Tidus wondered silently to himself as he winced at the ___long_ string of curses, and threats of what she'd do to him, that soon followed from his wife's mouth.

Hearing a chuckle, Tidus turned his gaze away from Yuna long enough to look over at the midwife in shock, and scowls a bit when he see's the amused look on the older woman's features.

"Hey is this normal?" Tidus demanded as he frowned at the midwife, "Can't you give her something for the pain."

"All young mothers go through this during their first pregnancies," the midwife said, as she smiled over at Tidus before turning back to the duty at hand, "It's rough for first time mothers, but it gets easier by the time the next one comes along."

"I ___really_ hope ___soooooooooooooo_..." Tidus said, his voice suddenly breaking off into an agonized wail of pain, when Yuna suddenly squeezed ___very_ tightly on his hand as another contraction hit her, nearly bringing him down to his knees as he bites back another cry of pain, as Yuna screams again.

"Your almost there, Lady Yuna," the midwife exclaimed, as she quickly got back into place between Yuna's legs and lifted up the sheet to peek underneath, "I can see the baby's head. All you need to do is give one more push, and it'll be over."

Yuna nodded, as she pushed down, screaming in pain as she does so as she squeezed, just as the sharp wailing cry of a newborn baby crying could be heard echoing through the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Stratos." The midwife said, smiling as she held the crying infant in her arms. "It's a girl."

* * *

Awhile later found Yuna and Tidus alone in their room, with Yuna dressed in a clean nightgown as she breastfed her new daughter, while Tidus sat on the edge of Yuna's left side of the bed as with his injured hand tightly wrapped in bandages, as they both looked down at their daughter happily.

"She's beautiful, Yuna," Tidus said, as he leaned in close and kissed her cheek, while looking down at his daughter, and he chuckled a bit when he saw that she was looking back up at him with mismatched blue and green eyes as she nursed, "Look, she even has your eyes."

"I'm just glad that she's finally here," Yuna said, still smiling as she gently cradled her newborn in her arms, before looking up at her husband and giving him a warm smile, which was quickly replaced by a worried frown when she spotted his bandaged hand, "I'm really sorry about your hand Tidus."

"It's okay, Yuna," Tidus said, grinning cheerfully down at her accidentally waving his injured hand in a dismissive gesture and winced in pain, "it doesn't hurt as much as it did before, thanks to the doctor, and besides, it was for a good cause wouldn't you say?"

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Yuna laughed a bit, as a small blush crept up to her cheeks, as she glanced up to meet his eyes, "Plus I'm also sorry for everything I said while I was in labor. I didn't mean any of it. Once I get up enough strength later, I'll heal your hand for you okay?"

Just then their daughter finished nursing, and after Yuna burped her, let out a small yawn and soon fell asleep in Yuna's arms. Carefully, she moved the infant a bit to cradle it in the crook of her right arm without waking it, and carefully slid her left arm out to bring it up to gently caress Tidus' face as she looked up into his eyes.

"There's no need to hurry, just take your time recovering so you don't exhaust yourself," Tidus said in a low whisper, as he turned his gaze away from her to look at their daughter once more, "So what do you want to name her? I don't think we ever really settled on a name."

"I was thinking about naming her Lenne," Yuna said, as she looked down at her slumbering daughter.

"Why pick that name?" Tidus asked, as he stared at Yuna curiously.

"It belonged to a good friend of mine," Yuna said as she smiled up at Tidus, as tears started to appear in her eyes as she glanced back down at her daughter, "I didn't know her for very long, but if it wasn't for her help, you probably wouldn't be here now."

"Then it's a perfect name," Tidus said, a bright smile appearing on his features, as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss first on Yuna's cheek, then placed one of Lenne's forehead, "Welcome to the family, Lenne Stratos."

* * *

Meanwhile, Somewhere near Bikanel Island

"Come on, come on!" Shinra wailed as the Celsius soared through the late after noon skies of Bikanel Island, as he impatiently waited for the airship to reach the newly rebuilt home, fidgeting agitatedly in his seat as he looked at the computer console he was seated at, "Can't the Celsius go any slower?"

"Shinra! That is no way to talk about our airship!" Aniki scolded, as he glared over at the youngest member of the Gullwings from his spot at the pilots seat, before going back to what he was doing, "We'll get there, when we be getting there. So be holding your horses!"

"Chill out, Aniki!" Rikku said, as she glanced over at Aniki, then back at Shinra who was now sulking in his seat at the, "He's just excited to get back Home before the baby's born."

The Gullwings had been on their way to Besaid Island when they received word that Yuna had given birth, when they received a call on the comsphere from Shinra's father, Draco, who was stationed at Bikanel Island with his wife, informing them that Shinra's mother, had gone into labor earlier that day, and they wanted Shinra to return to the newly rebuilt Home as soon as possible for the happy event.

After a lengthy argument with Aniki about which Island to head to first, they put it to a vote, and the rest of the Gullwings easily outvoted him, and were now on their way to Bikanel Island, after sending a message to Besaid to inform Yuna and Tidus of their delay.

It was exactly nine months ago, when Cid had summoned all of the Al Bhed back to Bikanel Island, and announced his plans to rebuild Home for the Al Bhed, causing an uproar of approval from half of the Al Bhed gathered there, though there was some opposition from the other half.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when a big brawl started, when Rin, along with a few dozen other Al Bhed families decline the chance of returning to Home once it was completed, saying that they wanted to start new lives elsewhere instead of staying on Bikanel for the rest of the their lives.

In the long end, it was agreed that those of the Al Bhed who wanted to start over elsewhere were allowed to do so without any opposition from Cid, and everyone worked together to help build the new Home for those who wanted to stay, with Rin help finance everything. Now nine months later, Home stood tall and proud on Bikanel Island once more.

It was during Cid's announcement, when Shinra's parents pulled him aside and told him that they had their own announcement to make to him, and told him that he would be getting a new brother or sister in nine months, and now it seemed that the day had finally arrived.

* * *

Ten minutes later

"Tyt! Ec dra pypo punh oad?" Shinra demanded as he stormed into the medical wing of Home a few minutes later, with the rest of the Gullwings right behind him, "Ec sus yht dra pypo ymm nekrd?"

"Shinra, ouin duu myda." Draco scolded, as he turned towards his eldest son, a slight frown on his features, which was instantly replaced by a warm smile of greeting, "Dra pypo ryc lusa ymm nayto frema oui fana uvv dnyjamehk dra funmt."

As Draco moved out of he way everyone could see Saria sitting up in her bed holding a tiny form wrapped in a blue baby blanket.

"Tuh'd seht ouin vydran, Shinra." Saria said, as she smiled over at the group of teens as they stepped further into the room, "Ymm uv oui yna zicd eh desa du saad dra hafacd saspan uv uin vysemo. Lusa saad ouin haf pypo pnudran."

"E ryja y pnudran?" Shinra asked as he started walking forward, his hands moving up to his mask and unfastening it, letting the mask come loose and hang in front of his chest as he approached the bed, and sat down on the edge of it while facing his mother, "Frah fyc ra punh?"

"Zicd ujan rymv yh ruin yku," Saria said still smiling at her eldest son, before holding the sleeping infant out to Shinra, "Fuimt oui mega du rumt res?"

"Lyh E?" Shinra asked as he automatically held out his arms, and Saria gently placed the infant into Shinra's waiting arms, as the rest of the Gullwings gather around him to get a better view. "Ra'c cu deho..."

"Ymm hafpunh pypeac yna dryd csymm, cuh," Draco said with a slight chuckle as he watched his son look down at the baby intently, "Pid ra'mm knuf uid uv dryd cdyka cuuh ahuikr."

"Cheh," Aniki said, as he got a good look at the newborn, and stepped away, shaking his head as he goes, "He doesn't look all that special."

"Ra ec cu lida!" Rikku exclaimed as she stood next to the delivery bed and looked down at the tiny baby sleeping peacefully in his brother's arms, before turning her attention back to the parents, "Fryd yna oui kuehk du hysa res?"

"Fa'ja taletat ymnayto uh dra banvald hysa vun res," Draco said as he took a seat on the bed next to his wife, and looked down at his newborn son, "Rec hysa crymm pa Shuyin."

"Fro yna oui kuehk du hysa res dryd?" Shinra asked, surprise filling his voice at the familiar name, as he looked at his friends and saw that they were just as surprise as him.

"Oui fana duu ouihk du nasaspan res, pid ed fyc ouin knyhtvydran'c hysa," Saria said, as she glanced at her son and his friends, confused at the surprised looks each of them had, "Sin gemmat res ujan aekrd oaync yku."

"Drah ed ec y banvald hysa vun res!" Rikku gushed, clapping her together eagerly as she smiled at down at Saria, and shot warning looks at the guys, "Yd maycd drec meddma kio fuh'd ryja du funno ypuid Sin frah ra knufc ib."

"Fa lyh uhmo ___ruba_ dryd hudrehk mega Sin rybbahc ajan ykyeh eh Spira," Draco said, as he sat on the bed and leaned over Saria, as he looked down at his son, "yht syga dra vidina banvald vun dra haqd kahanydeuh du meja eh."

* * *

Ten Years Later

"SHUYIN! SHUYIN! Frana yna oui!" Saria Teysuht called out as she searched for her youngest son.

Saria was walking around outside of the newly rebuilt Home, and was currently looking for her youngest son, in the crowd of Al Bhed walking around, but didn't see the youngster anywhere.

"Ryja yho uv oui caah Shuyin?" she asked a couple of kids who were running past her.

"Hud sa!"

"E ryjah'd caah res!"

Just as she was about to give up on the outside search for Shuyin, she ran into one of the men who worked alongside her husband, at the latest excavation site that Gippal had set up in the desert.

"Rao, Saria. E raynt dryd oui'na muugehk vun Shuyin," the man said, as he packed up what he needed for the trip, and looked back up at her, "E drehg E cyf res dyga uvv ehdu dra tacand uh rec cumyn kmetan rymv yh ruin yku."

"Dryhgc vun dammehk sa, Marius." Saria said as she turned and walked away, as she turned on her heel and started heading back towards Home.

"Fryd ys E kuehk du tu fedr dryd puo!" Saria cried out in frustration a few minutes later, when she spotted her husband heading her way, "Draco!"

"Mad sa kiacc," Draco said as he met up with his wife as he turned the corner of a stall, chuckling a bit under his breath at the angered look on her face, "Shuyin's nih uvv ykyeh, ruhao?"

"Ra ___ghufc_ E haat rec ramb dutyo, yht ra nihc uvv ykyeh." Saria said as she turned her gaze on her husband, and glared darkly at him, and advanced on him, "Drec ec ymm ___ouin_ vyimd, Draco. Uin puoc ehranedat draen ytjahdinuic bancuhymedeac vnus oui!"

"Huf, huf, Saria. Ed'c hud so vyimd. Oui ghuf ruf aqledat Shuyin fyc ypuid dryd kmetan uv rec," Draco said in a placating voice as he held up his hands defensively as if to ward off his wife, as he tried to calm her down, "Ra'c paah fungehk uh ed vun suhdrc yht ra zicd fyhdat du dacd ed uid du caa ev ed fungc, pavuna Shinra crufc ib."

"E cruimt ryja ___ghufh_ drec fuimt rybbah frah Shuyin cdyndat piemtehk dryd pmycdat Cumyn Kmetan," Saria said with a loud sigh as she stopped, a tired look appearing on her features, "E cruimt ryja rettah ed yc cuuh yc E naymewat ra't vehecrat ed."

"Oui cruimt pa icat du ed, cehla fa'ja ryt du taym fedr Shinra's yhdelc," Draco said as he walked over to his wife and draped an arm over her shoulders to pull her into a hug, "Caaehk ruf ouihk ra ec, fru fuimt ryja druikrd Shinra fuimt pa yc kuut yd ehjahdehk drehkc yc Shuyin ec?"

"E zicd fecr druca dfu fuimt kad ymuhk paddan." Saria said as she leaned into her husband's embrace, and looked over at him, "Drec nejymno uv draen'c lyh'd pa raymdro. Frah ed lusac du druca ehjahdeuhc uv draenc, drao vunkad ajanodrehk amca."

"Puoc femm pa puoc, oui ghuf dryd," Draco said, as he gently took hold of his wife's arm and started leading her back into Home, "Fa'mm zicd lymm dra Lamceic yht caa ev drao lyh veht res yht pnehk res rusa pavuna ed kadc tyng."

"Veha drah," Saria said as she let herself be led inside, as she shot one last look at the wide open desert, muttering angrily under her breath as she goes, "Frah dryd puo kadc pylg, ra'c kuehk du pa knuihtat vnus y suhdr."

* * *

Elsewhere

"Yahoo!"

Shuyin flew over the top of a sand dune on his Solar Glider, and landed on the other side of the dune with a thud before continuing on his way, as the glider easily outran a pack of Killer Hounds, leaving the pack of fiends in a cloud of dust.

Shuyin was dressed in a pair of blue and green khaki's, with a yellow shirt with a seagull design on the front of the shirt. A pair of goggles covered his eyes to keep the sand out, and a pair of headphones covered his ears.

The Solar Glider was a sled with a sail and motor attached to it. The sail absorbed the energies from the sun to power the motor that was attached to the bottom of the sled, while at the same time storing extra energy in some power cells stored on the sled.

The motor on the glider chugged along as it blasted the youth skidded through the sand, and he had just come to a stop near the Oasis to get some water, when a sudden insistent beeping from the headphones caught his attention.

_Aw man, what is it now?_ Shuyin whined as he pulled the glider to a stop, he pulled the headset's microphone to his mouth and spoke into it, "Taipon, what is it? Can't it wait?"

"SHUYIN, I BELIEVE THAT IT'S TIME TO BE HEADING BACK TO HOME." The computerized voice of the unit that Shinra had given him for his birthday, spoke through the headphones, "IT'S GETTING LATE AND YOUR MOTHER IS ALREADY GOING TO BE MAD THAT YOU SKIPPED OUT TODAY."

Shuyin moaned at the reminder of how he had skipped out on helping his _sus_ clean up their home, especially when he knew that his brother, Shinra, and his friends were coming back to Home for some time out from their adventures. They were supposed to be bringing the High Summoner and her family to Home too.

But he had just completed building the Solar Glider the other day, and wanted to test it out before doing anything else while there was still daylight left. Now he looked up at the sky to see how late it was getting and knew he had to get back Home while the glider still had some power left in it.

_I've come a long way from Home._ Shuyin thought as he checked the glider's power reserves, and saw that there wasn't that much stored in the tanks, and the sun would be going down soon. _Maybe if I start out now, I'll still make it before the power runs out..._

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE CELSIUS. SHALL I PUT IT THROUGH?" Taipon suddenly asked, breaking through Shuyin's train of though, "IT'S FROM SHINRA."

"Oh great, sus must have called them," Shuyin said as he looked up at the sky, in search of the airship but didn't see it anywhere, as he spoke into the microphone, "Shuyin here, what..."

"Shuyin, where are you!" Aniki's voice shouted through the headset, causing Shuyin to immediately raise the headset away from his now ringing ears, "Your sus called us to come bring you back to Home as soon as possible."

"Sus's royally pissed off at you Shuyin," Shinra's voice cut in, "Where in the desert are you, so we can come pick you up?"

"I'm over by the Oasis, getting a drink of water before I set out again," Shuyin said as he picked up the glider and sat down by the small pond, as he pulled off his backpack and started rummaging through it, and pulled out a Flare Gun, "I was just trying out my latest invention..."

"Stay right where you are!" Aniki's voice thundered over the headphones causing Shuyin to wince a bit, "We're coming to get you in a few minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere..." Shuyin said, as he turned off the headphones, and finished loading up his Flare gun, while taking a sip of water from his newly refilled canteen.

A few minutes later, he heard the familiar rumble of the Celsius's engines, signaling it's eminent arrival, and stood up, pulling his glider up with him, as he looked up and around the sky but didn't see the airship anywhere in sight, as he pointed the flare gun in the air in no particular direction, and fired it.

* * *

"I ___swear_ he aimed for the ship on purpose!" Aniki ranted as he paced around the bridge impatiently as they waited for Shuyin to board, "Shinra, your brother is a menace with that gun. Who was the ___idiot_ who gave it to him in the first place!"

"Someone please remind me again," Shinra asked from his seat at the control panel, as he swirled around in his seat to watch Aniki as he stomped past, "exactly ___who's_ bright idea was it to get the ___brat_ a Flare gun for his ninth birthday?"

After ten years, Shinra was no longer the shrimpy little boy he once was. Having ditched his oxygen mask and body suit for cooler clothing, he was now dressed in a pair of tan colored shorts, with a yellow shirt covering his chest, and a white vest, and let his hair grow out so that it hung loosely down his back in a ponytail. On his head he wore a pair of goggles, and a headset similar to what Shuyin had.

At Shinra's words, Aniki stopped his ranting long enough to glance around the bridge and sweat dropped when he saw that ___all_ of the Gullwings were now pointing their fingers ___directly_ at ___him_.

"If I ___remember_ correctly," Paine said from her seat at the co-pilot's station, as she swung her legs over the sides of her seat and stood up to stretch, as a slight smirk crept up to her lips as she glanced over at the team leader, "a ___certain_ airship captain we all know was the one who gave it to him."

"Hey now, don't put the blame on me," Aniki started, his face turning a deep crimson color, as he tried to think of something to say, "I ___didn't_ hear any ___objections_ from all of you when I picked it out."

"Hey we objected plenty," Buddy said as he lounged in the navigator's seat, as he glanced at his long time friends with a bored look on his face, as he used his arms to pillow his head as he leaned backwards.

"But you refused to listen to a word we said." Paine finished.

"Insisting that it'd help him signal any passing airship in case he got lost in the desert." Shinra added in.

Before Aniki could say anything else, the sliding doors that led to the elevator slid open, to have Shuyin walk into the room, pulling off his goggles and headset, along with his dusty gloves, as he jumped the railing and landed on the floor below.

"Fryd'c fedr dra cittah cemahla eh rana?" Shuyin asked after taking in the sudden silence of the room, Shuyin grinned a bit as a mischievous look appeared on his face as he caught sight of the red tinge in Aniki's face, "Yna oui kioc dymgehk ypuid sa ykyeh?"

"Shuyin! Uv ymm dra lnywo, eteudel drehkc du tu! Fryd ec dra pek etay!" Aniki ranted once the seven year old was onboard and in the bridge, spinning around to face him as he stormed menacingly over to the youth, "Yna oui dnoehk yht cruud ic tufh!"

"Dryd vmyna teth'd ajah lusa lmuca du reddehk oui kioc," Shuyin countered as he avoided Aniki and headed straight for Shinra, glomping onto the older boy with a tight hug before ducking behind him, and sticking his tongue out at Aniki as the older man advanced on the duo, "cu E tuh'd ghuf fryd dra pek taym ec."

"Fro oui meddma pnyd!" Aniki exclaimed as he tried to reach around Shinra's tall form for Shuyin, but the younger boy dodged out of the way, "E'mm daylr oui du nacbald oui amtanc! Shinra! Suja yceta!"

"Oh great their at it again," Paine muttered under her breath as she turned away the ensuing fight between Shuyin and Aniki and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. "Can't the two of you ever get along?"

"E ___naymmo_ fecr oui fuimt cdub icehk sa yc y risyh creamt frah oui vekrd fedr Aniki, Shuyin," Shinra said as he looked over at his brother as he glared at Aniki from behind Shinra's back, "Cdub vekrdehk fedr res."

"E femm frah ra tuac," Shuyin said, and ducked back behind Shinra when Aniki charged at him again, and stuck his tongue out at the older man once more, only to yelp in surprise when Aniki suddenly grabbed hold of his collar and lifted him up, "Xied belgehk uh sa, Aniki!"

"___Cusauha_ ryc du daylr oui cusa ___syhhanc_!" Aniki exclaimed as he glared down at the younger boy as he dangled him off of the ground by his collar.

"E's zicd y get, cu E cruimt pa ymmufat du syga secdygac cusa desac." Shuyin said, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up defiantly at Aniki, and then yelped when Aniki started giving him a noogie, and started struggling to get free, "Xied ed!"

"Oui cruimt ghuf paddan po huf, Shuyin, dryd yvdan dra hispan uv desa Shinra's icat ed," Aniki said, as he pinned Shuyin with one arm, and used his free arm to give the younger boy noogies, "dryd aqlica ryc kuddah bnaddo umt. Huf ybumukewa, pavuna E keja oui y tuipma ciban tamiqa huukea yddylg!"

"Hajan!" Shuyin cried out, laughing as he continued struggling to get free from Aniki's grip while trying to swat away his hand.

"Hey! What's going on out here!" a woman's voice called out, causing all action in the brig to come to a stop, as everyone turned towards the source of the voice, "Aniki let that poor boy go."

Aniki stopped giving Shuyin noogies, long enough to look up at the source of the voice, while keeping his grip on the younger boy, as they both turned to look.

Shuyin found himself at a beautiful young woman that looked to be in her mid-late twenties, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and mismatched blue and green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of gray shorts, with a white t-shirt. Next to her was a blonde man standing at her side, dressed in blue jeans and a gray shirt.

"Don't bother them, Yunie," Rikku said as she came up from behind the couple, sidestepping them as she walked down the ramp to the cockpit and took her seat, "Those two are ___always_ going at it like this. It's how they show how much they care."

"Yuna! I'm just teaching this brat some manners," Aniki said, a huge smile instantly replacing the angered look on his face, as he suddenly shoved Shuyin forward, "Shuyin, make your introductions to the High Summoner."

"Cdibet umt syh," Shuyin said, as he just barely managed to stop himself from falling onto his face because of Aniki's push, and stood up straight, smiling angelically at Yuna.

"Good afternoon, Lady Yuna." Shinra said in perfect English, as he continued smiling at her, as he held out his hand to her for a handshake, "I am Shinra's brother, Shuyin. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Shuyin." Yuna visibly paled a bit when she heard Shuyin's name, but quickly regained her composure as she smiled down at the younger boy who looked up at her, as she took his offered hand in a light handshake, "I've heard a lot about you from Shinra and the others."

"All good things I hope," Shuyin said, his eyes twinkling a bit mischievously, as he stepped back and looked up at her, as he raised his arms up so that his hands were resting behind his head.

"Shuyin! Who are you calling an old man!" Aniki exclaimed as he stormed over to the younger boy who quickly ducked out of his reach, "Lusa pylg rana oui..."

"That's because you are!" Shuyin cried, grinning as he stuck his tongue out at Aniki, dodging when the older man lunged at him again, only to wind up running straight into Tidus.

"So this is the little menace that we've been hearing about?" Tidus said as he stepped forward to look down at Shuyin, who stared back up at him with a curious look on his features, "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Ed'c zicd y bmuo du mad uin kiyntc tufh," Aniki muttered under his breath, as he glared down at Shuyin who turned to glare back at him, but Aniki had already turned his attention towards Yuna, "Yuna should be careful around him. He acts like an angel most of the time but he not..."

"Frydajan!" Shuyin said as he turned his back on Aniki, when a sudden movement from behind Yuna caught his eye. Taking a closer look, he saw what looked to be a shadow peering out from the doorway that led into the bridge.

_What's that?_ Shuyin thought as he ducked past the adults and heads towards the entranceway, and ran into something that was blocking the way, causing both of them to fall to the floor.

A combined "___OWWW!_" could be instantly heard echoing through the bridge's hallway corridors.

_Who the heck the heck did I run into?_ Shuyin thought as he looked up at the person he had run into, and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

Sitting on the floor a few feet from him, was a young girl who looked to be around his own age. She was dressed in a sea-green dress with a pair of sandals covering her feet. She had long dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and her eyes were mismatched with one eye being green and the other blue.

The girl stared back at him with surprise, before a shy smile appeared on her face, "Hi."

"Why don't you watch where your going?" Shuyin demanded, as a slight blush crept up to his cheeks as he stumbled back to his feet, and took a step back from the strange girl. "Who are you and what are you doing onboard the Celsius?"

"I'm Lenne Stratos. I'm here with my mom and dad," Lenne said, jutting her chin out as she also stood up, "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

"The name's Shuyin. I'm Shinra's brother." Shuyin said, as he continued staring at her with a curious look on his face, "Um... Sorry for running into you like that. I didn't mean to do it."

"It's okay, accidents happen." Lenne said as a wide smile appeared on her face as she looked at Shuyin.

Just then the sound of running footsteps could be heard from down the hallway, and the two kids turned to see Yuna and the other rushing towards them.

"Are you kids okay?" Yuna said worriedly, as she came to a stop in front of them, "I thought I heard a crash in here."

Before either child could respond, Shuyin suddenly found himself being bodily lifted up in the air by the seat of his pants by Aniki, who was glaring down at him.

"Shuyin, what did you do? Why did I hear 'owing' coming from in here?" Aniki demanded as he scowled down at him, before glancing over at Lenne with a worried expression, "Apologize at once to Lenne-chan for whatever you did."

"I didn't do anything!" Shuyin cried as he windmilled his arms about to try and get loose from Aniki's grip, "Why do ya think this is my fault?"

"Uncle Aniki, it was an accident! We weren't paying attention and ran into each other," Lenne said as she pulled on the older man's shirt to get his attention, "Besides, he's already said he was sorry."

"Oh, all right," Aniki said as he set Shuyin back on the ground, bopping him on the head for good measure before turning away, "Just be careful next time you go barreling around without watching where you going."

"Why don't you kids go up to the cabin area?" Yuna said, after inspecting Lenne for a moment, to make sure she wasn't hurt from the collision, "Hang with Vidina and Malik?"

"Hey if you guys are hungry, I'm sure Barkeep and Darling," Rikku said as she came up behind the group from the bridge, a huge smile on her face as she looked down at the two kids, "will be willing to prepare a 'Gullwing's Blaster' for the two of you if you ask them."

"What's a 'Gullwing's Blaster'?" Lenne asked as she looked up at her mother in confusion.

"You'll love it," Shuyin said excitedly as he grabbed hold of Lenne's left hand and started pulling her towards the elevator, "It's a milkshake sundae made with all types of toppings."

"Okay," Lenne said, sounding a bit confused but was eager at the thought of having some ice cream as she let herself be pulled along, "You kids have fun now," Tidus called after the duo as he wrapped an arm around Yuna's shoulders as they watched the two youths enter the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator car rode downwards, it's two passengers remained silent during the ride. Both stood at the back of the car, with their backs leaning against the wall as they waited for the elevator car to stop on their floor.

"Shuyin?" Lenne said, as she turned her attention towards the Al Bhed youth as he stood next to her, who seemed to be sleeping on his feet, with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Shuyin asked tiredly without opening his eyes.

"Do you want to be friends?" Lenne asked, as a slight blush crept up to her cheeks when Shuyin's eyes popped open to look at her with a surprised look, his swirly green eyes narrowing on her for a moment.

"What!" Shuyin demanded as he stared at Lenne with an incredulous look on his face as he looked at the half Al Bhed girl, as he lowered his arms from behind his head, "Why are you asking me that for?"

"I'm only asking because, this is my first time to Home, and you'll be the only I know..." Lenne said as she shyly looked down at her hands, not wanting to meet his eyes, "So I thought you could be my first friend in Home. That is if you want to..."

"I'm not usually friends with girls," Shuyin said as he leaned back against the elevator walls with his arms folded behind his head once more, and quickly continued when he saw the hurt look start to appear on Lenne's face, as he grinned at her, "But I ___think_ I'll make an exception this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lenne asked as she looked at Shuyin in confusion, and saw the grin that he had on his face, and a smile appeared on her own features, "Do you mean you ___will_ be my friend in Home?"

"For as long as you want me to be," Shuyin said, as he lowered his hands, and turned to look directly at Lenne, "I'll show you the ropes of how to be an Al Bhed and everything, and you can meet my posse."

"Posse?" Lenne asked, a confused look appearing on her face as she stared at Shuyin, "What's a 'posse'?"

"They're my friends back at Home. We always do things together," Shuyin said as a slight blush crept up to his cheeks, "and if they don't like the idea of you hanging out with us, then tough."

**_

To Be Continued...

_**

**Author's Notes:**

So what do you guys think of this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Abhor it? Too much Al Bhed lingo being used? _**sweatdrops**_ What? And do you think I should update it again?

So how does everybody think of how I show the ___new_ Shuyin and Lenne? Should I have a little bit of the old versions of themselves still show in their personalities, or make their reincarnations completely different from the originals?

I'm using 'Brother's' Japanese name 'Aniki' since it actually sounds like a real name, even though it means the same thing as the English one.

The Solar Glider, anyone who's seen **_Disney's_** animated movie '**_Treasure Planet_**', where Jim Hawkins is riding through the desert on one of these, that's what it is (or at least what it's supposed to be in my story.)

**Al Bhed Translations:**  
1: **Tyt! Ec dra pypo punh oad?; Ec sus yht dra pypo ymm nekrd?** - Dad! Is the baby born yet?; Is mom and the baby all right?

2:**Shinra, ouin duu myda.; Dra pypo ryc lusa ymm nayto frema oui fana uvv dnyjamehk dra funmt** - Shinra, your too late.; The baby has come all ready while you were off traveling the world

3: **Tuh'd seht ouin vydran, Shinra.; Ymm uv oui yna zicd eh desa du saad dra hafacd saspan uv uin vysemo. Lusa saad ouin haf pypo pnudran.** - Don't mind your father, Shinra.; All of you are just in time to meet the newest member of our family. Come meet your new baby brother

4: **E ryja y pnudran?; Frah fyc ra punh?** - I have a brother?; When was he born?

5: **Zicd ujan rymv yh ruin yku; Fuimt oui mega du rumt res?** - Just over half an hour ago; Would you like to hold him?

6: **Lyh E?; Ra'c cu deho...** - Can I?; He's so tiny...

7: **Ymm hafpunh pypeac yna dryd csymm, cuh,; Pid ra'mm knuf uid uv dryd cdyka cuuh ahuikr.** - All newborn babies are that small, son; But he'll grow out of that stage soon enough.

8: **Ra ec cu lida!; Fryd yna oui kuehk du hysa res?** - He is so cute!; What are you going to name him?

9: **Fa'ja taletat ymnayto uh dra banvald hysa vun res; Rec hysa crymm pa Shuyin** - We've decided already on the perfect name for him; His name shall be Shuyin

10: **Fro yna oui kuehk du hysa res dryd** - Why are you going to name him that

11: **Oui fana duu ouihk du nasaspan res, pid ed fyc ouin knyhtvydran'c hysa; Sin gemmat res ujan aekrd oaync yku** - You were too young to remember him, but it was your grandfather's name; Sin killed him over eight years ago

12: **Drah ed ec y banvald hysa vun res!; Yd maycd drec meddma kio fuh'd ryja du funno ypuid Sin frah ra knufc ib** - Then it is a perfect name for him!; At least this little guy won't have to worry about Sin when he grows up

13: **Fa lyh uhmo ___ruba_ dryd hudrehk mega Sin rybbahc ajan ykyeh eh Spira; yht syga dra vidina banvald vun dra haqd kahanydeuh du meja eh** - We can only ___hope_ that nothing like Sin happens ever again in Spira; and make the future perfect for the next generation to live in.

14: **Frana yna oui!** – Where are you!

15: **Teysuht** - Diamond

16: **Ryja yho uv oui caah Shuyin?** - Have any of you seen Shuyin?

17: **Hud sa!** - Not me!

18: **E ryjah'd caah res!** - I haven't seen him!

19: **Rao, Saria. E raynt dryd oui'na muugehk vun Shuyin; E drehg E cyf res dyga uvv ehdu dra tacand uh rec cumyn kmetan rymv yh ruin yku.** - Hey, Saria. I heard that you're looking for Shuyin; I think I saw him take off into the desert on his solar glider half an hour ago.

20: **Dryhgc vun dammehk sa** - Thanks for telling me

21: **Fryd ys E kuehk du tu fedr dryd puo!** - What am I going to do with that boy!

22: **Mad sa kiacc; Shuyin's nih uvv ykyeh, ruhao?** - Let me guess; Shuyin's run off again, honey?

23: **Ra ___ghufc_ E haat rec ramb dutyo, yht ra nihc uvv ykyeh; Drec ec ymm ___ouin_ vyimd, Draco. Uin puoc ehranedat draen ytjahdinuic bancuhymedeac vnus oui!** - He ___knows_ I need his help today, and he runs off again; This is all ___your_ fault, Draco. Our boys inherited their adventurous personalities from you!

24: **Huf, huf, Saria. Ed'c hud so vyimd. Oui ghuf ruf aqledat Shuyin fyc ypuid dryd kmetan uv rec; Ra'c paah fungehk uh ed vun suhdrc yht ra zicd fyhdat du dacd ed uid du caa ev ed fungc, pavuna Shinra crufc ib** - Now, now, Saria. It's not my fault. You know how excited Shuyin was about that glider of his; He's been working on it for months and he just wanted to test it out to see if it works, before Shinra shows up.

25: **E cruimt ryja ___ghufh_ drec fuimt rybbah frah Shuyin cdyndat piemtehk dryd pmycdat Cumyn Kmetan; E cruimt ryja rettah ed yc cuuh yc E naymewat ra't vehecrat ed.** - I should have ___known_ this would happen when Shuyin started building that blasted Solar Glider; I should have hidden it as soon as I realized he'd finished it

26: **Oui cruimt pa icat du ed, cehla fa'ja ryt du taym fedr Shinra's yhdelc; Caaehk ruf ouihk ra ec, fru fuimt ryja druikrd Shuyin fuimt pa yc kuut yd ehjahdehk drehkc yc Shinra ec** - You should be used to it, since we've had to deal with Shinra's antics; Seeing how young he is, who would have thought Shuyin would be as good at inventing things as Shinra is

27: **Puoc femm pa puoc, oui ghuf dryd; Fa'mm zicd lymm dra Lamceic yht caa ev drao lyh veht res yht pnehk res rusa pavuna ed kadc tyng** - Boys will be boys, you know that; We'll just call the Celsius and see if they can find him and bring him home before it gets dark.

28: **Veha drah; Frah dryd puo kadc pylg, ra'c kuehk du pa knuihtat vnus y suhdr** - Fine then; When that boy gets back, he's going to be grounded from a month.

29: **sus** - mom

30: **Fryd'c fedr dra cittah cemahla eh rana?; Yna oui kioc dymgehk ypuid sa ykyeh?** - What's with the sudden silence in here?; Are you guys talking about me again?

31: **Uv ymm dra lnywo, eteudel drehkc du tu! Fryd ec dra pek etay!; Yna oui dnoehk yht cruud ic tufh!** - Of all the crazy, idiotic things to do! What is the big idea!; Are you trying and shoot us down!

32: **Dryd vmyna teth'd ajah lusa lmuca du reddehk oui kioc; cu E tuh'd ghuf fryd dra pek taym ec** - That flare didn't even come close to hitting you guys; so I don't know what the big deal is

33: **Fro oui meddma pnyd!; E'mm daylr oui du nacbald oui amtanc! Shinra! Suja yceta!** - Why you little brat!; I'll teach you to respect you elders! Shinra! Move aside!

34: **Xied belgehk uh sa, Aniki!; E's zicd y get, cu E cruimt pa ymmufat du syga secdygac cusa desac.** - Quit picking on me, Aniki!; I'm just a kid, so I should be allowed to make mistakes some times.

35: **E ___naymmo_ fecr oui fuimt cdub icehk sa yc y risyh creamt frah oui vekrd fedr Aniki, Shuyin; Cdub vekrdehk fedr res.** - I ___really_ wish you would stop using me as a human shield when you fight with Aniki, Shuyin; Stop fighting with him.

36: **E femm frah ra tuac; Xied belgehk uh sa, Aniki!** - I will when he does; Quit picking on me, Aniki!

37: **___Cusauha_ ryc du daylr oui cusa ___syhhanc_!** - ___Someone_ has to teach you some ___manners_!

38: **E's zicd y get, cu E cruimt pa ymmufat du syga secdygac cusa desac; Xied ed!** - I'm just a kid, so I should be allowed to make mistakes some times; Quit it!

39: **Oui cruimt ghuf paddan po huf, Shuyin, dryd yvdan dra hispan uv desa Shinra's icat ed; dryd aqlica ryc kuddah bnaddo umt. Huf ybumukewa, pavuna E keja oui y tuipma ciban tamiqa huukea yddylg** - You should know better by now, Shuyin, that after the number of time Shinra's used it; that excuse has gotten pretty old. Now apologize, before I give you a double super deluxe noogie attack

40: **Hajan** - Never

41: **Cdibet umt syh** - Stupid old man

42: **Lusa pylg rana oui...** - Come back here you...

43: **Ed'c zicd y bmuo du mad uin kiyntc tufh** - It's just a ploy to let our guards down

44: **Frydajan** - Whatever


End file.
